fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori
, , Mortimer, Mort-boy, Oktavia Seckendorff‎ van Mortimer, Prince of Doom, Muerte (Prefix), Mare, Marethyu, Dethklok |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = 179.07 cm/5' 10.5" |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = 58.966 kg/130 lbs |Row 8 title = Blood type |Row 8 info = AB+ |Row 9 title = Pesterchum Tag/Aura |Row 9 info = (Pesterchum tag) (Aura)}} Mori's pronouns switch on occasion due to their genderfluidity. Though he or she based pronouns are used in reference to Mori in scenes, this page uses they pronouns in reference to the character. This page is currently under construction to accommodate this change along with others. Story and background Alpha Timeline When Mori was born, they and their mother were disowned by their father, Toshiro. So they and their mother, Abigail, went to live in a small village. Mori was raised there until they reached the age of seven, at which a horrible disaster struck. They were told, by Satan and his many demon pieces, that it was their magic that had done this, and Mori believed it, so they made a deal with Satan that they would give away their soul in exchange for the immunity to all magic- even their own. This turned out to be a trick, as having one's soul replaced by something of a hellish creature would only result in a limited lifespan, giving Mori only ten more years to live. After a weak of trying to find a place to live, Mori was encounter with the afamed thousand-spell wizard, Jericho Cane, who offered them a helping hand. For a year, the two traveled together in search of a way to cleanse Mori of Satan's curse, and somehow were truly able to do so at the expense of much of Jericho's power. At the end of the year, Mori received a call from their father, who had just then been able to reach them, asking Mori to move to Greytown and live in a house that was already paid for and chosen by their father. Mori was about to refuse and continue to travel with Jericho, but they then received news of Jericho's sudden death, and thusly accepted their father's request. As they move into Greytown, they soon become acquainted with some of the residents there, most notably being good friends with Haru. Mori also became a follower of Chaos, and takes constant practice of being a follower, as well as using the powers granted to them often in their personal and professional life. They do this because they wish to try and use necromancy in order to revive the people of their old village (their mother, foremost), as well as Jericho. However, they could find no traces of Jericho's body, and later found that he had sacrificed his own existence to seal Satan in Hell, as well as learning that Haru was the biological child of Jericho. Upon trying to find their village, they found that all of the corpses there had disappeared, and later finds that, as fitting with a curse put on the village long ago, their souls had been taken by the Book of Shadows. They are known to have been the first non-employee costumer to adopt a pet at LDZX Corporations Adoption Center. They have long since been a friend of the company, and have gained a lot of reputation with them. Mori went on to create AM Inc., a partner company of LDZX Corps. During the events of The Kuipter Files, they worked to aid LDZX Corps. against the terrorist attacks by Kuipter. In Samuel's chapter of The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus, they are shown talking to Samuel about a recent attack on the Breeding Center. They are later interrupted by Revelian, who took offense on Mori's comment of him being akin to Kuipter, and then later by Ludicrine, who broke them up before they could get into a confrontation. At some point during The Kuipter Files, Mori takes Haru to the home of the late Raki, where they find information confirming that they are a descendant of Zaion, as well as the Book of Shadows. The two use a ritual from the Book to try and bring Jericho back to life, but this proves unsuccessful, and they accidentally get cursed themselves. Haru acts quickly and uses an artifact they found in the Book to let the spirit of Zaion take over Mori's body, and her power gets rid of the curse. Haru then releases Mori from Zaion's control. The two leave the home after this, with Mori taking the artifact and the Book of Shadows with them from that day on. In the Doomed Timeline, due to the danger that Darkness Pets stood, the Darkness Center was forced to close down. After this, Mori took one last trip into Nightmare Forest to return all of the vicious Darkness Pets. It is, in fact, confirmed that, due to the nature of the area, Mori had succumb to darkening of their soul. After Mori fell to the darkening, they turned into a Witch, a vessel of which the darkening may resonate from, named Hamelily (Hah-meh-lih-lee). They took abode in their own personal moving shadowrealm, and began going forth and violently assaulting various innocents. They are thusly the cause of the many unexplained deaths that took place on Ludus at this era. In the Fixed Timeline, this incident was averted due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao, who discovered a proper and safe way to contain the darkness pets. Beta Timeline Mori seems to have had a very similar role and backstory in the Beta Timeline, at least to what is known about them. In Deep Blue, they have only be showcased in a single scene as of yet, where they are talking to Zachary through a communication device. After the scene, it is noted that the communication between the two may have actually been a form of illusion caused by Moriam. They are later mentioned in this story as being believed by Ludicrine to have involvement with the blue bodies that have caused a distress in the area. Sigma Timeline In this timeline, they are involved with sub-sessional players of the SFANB session. Details on their journey and quest are not yet known, but it is known that their planet was the Land Of Wrath And Corpses, and they eventually joined the others in the quest for the "Ultimate Reward". Personality Mori is a character with layers; they like to leave a good impression on other people while hiding their inner personality. They acts calm and take situations like their personal struggles in their stride. They try to approach situations with logic and understanding. Another trait of theirs is being clever and observing, which makes them an intelligent adversary, though they claim that this trait is only evident due to the fact that they only speaks if they do have something of the like to say. Despite all this, they are known to be a lot more open with certain people in certain situations. They can either start rambling or being passionate about something without their full awareness. This trait is most evidentally presented in front of their friends. Mori tries to leave a subtle influence on all things to improve a situation, but can be extremely direct in some matters when seen as needed. As is expected, they act differently in some ways depending on their current state of gender. Appearance Mori has soft, blackish-blue hair that goes just above their shoulders, which is kept neatly but still somewhat messy. Mori also has eyes of their , and regularly wears glasses, which are needed due to their poor sight. Mori's skin isn't exactly pale, but not too fair a shade. Mori also has feline mutations that resulted from a magical incident; white cat ears and a tail, as well as cat-like fangs. These features are often hidden, though, through use of their clothes and a hood. Alternate Forms Hamelily (Witch Mori) (Hah-meh-lih-lee) is Mori's form as a Witch, or a vessel of the darkening. In this form, their aura shifts into a . They also become not much more than a shadow of their original form, distorted by the images and figures of blood and things that they are lost. It is evident that they have taken to crying for attention. Due to Hamelily's evil nature as a Witch, they are inherently prone to attack others, and usually succeeds in killing them. They are actually the cause many of the unexplained deatha that took place on Ludus in the Doomed timeline. In the Fixed Timeline, Hamelily does not appear, all due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao. Chaos/Grimdark Mori Under the influence of their god, Chaos (and as a grimdark, the horrorterrors.) Mori's soul is purified and their aura becomes . After this form is overcome, Mori will maintain a single grey right eye that releases a fiendish liquid, but still functions. Lord Ænglish A version of Mori from an alternate timeline that types with text and replace their o's with and all their a's with Æ. Has some sort of connection with . They're the leader of a gang with death-based powers. Also, their eyes flash many different colours that correspond to some of Mori's alternate forms. Battle Information Stat Trend Mori seems to be somewhat capable of being a 'tank' of sorts, having high defense and high magic power to draw attention. Their good Health and Defense, combined with their ability to recover one point of health each time they are hit, make them a bit of a tank. Their attack power and agility are somewhat lackluster, however, though they don't often use these abilities. They can be extremely helpful in dealing damage over time, buffs/debuffs, and status effects. Stats *Health: 43 *Attack: 20 *Magic: 76 *Defense: 43 *Speed: 39 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Uses a summoned Aura Power. Can only have up to 4 Aura Powers summoned at a time, and cannot reuse a summoned Aura Power when it is already active (Not counting use of Copy Aura). Has 90% Accuracy. ** - Summons an Physical Aura Power orb. Will regenerate ally health by 5% of their Max health when active, for each turn. Can inflict after being released, at a 75% chance. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of water. Will decrease enemy evasion as a debuff by -25% when active. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of earth. Will increase ally defense as a buff by +25% when active. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of air. Will increase ally evasion as a buff by +25% when active. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of fire. Will increase ally attack as a buff by +25% when active. Can inflict at a 75% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of explosive power. Will decrease enemy attack as a debuff by -25% when active. Can inflict at a 70% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of poison. Will decrease enemy magic as a debuff by -25% when active. Can inflict at a 75% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of ice. Will decrease enemy agility as a debuff by -25% when active. Can inflict at a 75% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of electricity. Will increase ally magic as a buff by +25% when active. Can inflict freeze after being released. Can inflict at a 75% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of freezing power. Will decrease enemy accuracy as a debuff by -25% when active. Can inflict at a 75% chance after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of chronomancy power. Will decrease enemy critical chance as a debuff by -25% when active. Can inflict or at a 40% chance each after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of cosmic power. Will increase ally critical chance as a buff by +25% when active. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of psychic power. Will increase ally agility as a buff by +25% when active. Can inflict or at a 35% chance each after being released. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of dark power. Will decrease enemy defense as a debuff by -25% when active. ** - Summons an Aura Power orb of light power. Will increase ally accuracy as a buff by +25% when active. ** - If an Aura Power is active, it can be copied a second time into use. Cannot be used twice within 5 turns. ** - Can inflict a seal on all traits for a duration of 3 turns. Requires charge. Has 65% Accuracy. ** - Sacrifices own HP to heal a party member. Health restored to them is equal to the health they lose. ** - Is likely to inflict or on an enemy, at a 60% chance. Cannot miss. ** - Dark magic attack. Can take away enemy buffs, at a 50% chance. If it is dealt as a finishing move to an enemy, will inflict debuffs and status effects to other enemies in battle. ** - Physical attack. Can only be used if needles are equipped. Decreases enemy evasion by -15% and AGI by -25%. ** - A number of attacks that were granted to Mori when they became a follower of Chaos. *** - Magic abilities regarding death-related properties, including the raising of the dead. Can revive an incapacitated ally during battle. *** - Forces the opponent to only be able to use the last attack they'd used for the rest of the battle. In some cases where the opponent is very strong, the effect of this move will only work for a few turns/will only work for one turn/won't work at all. Requires a turn to recharge after use. *** - A power that combines black magic and white magic into a single powerful attack. This move was once owned by their mentor. Requires charge before the turn, and the user has to take another turn off to replenish their energy. ** - Allows the user to summon two more Aura Powers when 4 are already active, of the caster's choice. They can bring up a Copy Aura, but cannot have more than two of the same Aura Power. Can only be used when the Awakening Trait is active. ** - All stats are increased by 2% when this attack is used, and decreases all stats of enemies by 2% before it strikes. Forces glowing auric shrapnel to surge forward, hitting all enemies ten times, with Attack + Magic power. Has a 95% critical chance and accuracy rate. Can only be used if Awakening is active. Will reset all Aura Powers after use. Requires a turn to charge before use, and a turn to replenish their energy after. *Armament ** - Needles that can channel their aura. Has a +15% chance of inflicting status defects based off of the attack delivered. Physical attacks have a 30% chance to inflict Bleed. Increases the magic stat by +10%. Attack stat is increased by +10%. *Abilities ** - Due to their genes, Mori is gifted with special abilities in magic. Magic stat is increased by 5% upon entering battle. Magic stat is increased by 1 point after being hit for the first time. ** - Due to Mori's Specibus and Strifedeck being that of a Needlekind, they fight well when Needles are equipped (All stats increase by 1 point). ** - As Mori is a follower of Chaos, they have certain advances in magic, including Necromancy. All stats are naturally increased by +4.2%. ** - Has a 5% chance of inflicting Aura Seal on enemies when an attack is delivered. ** - Has a 5% chance of inflicting Art Seal on enemies when an attack is delivered. ** - Each time they are hit, they will recover 1 point of health. Does not recover health is a hit incapacitates them, though can add a single point of health onto the health gained when revived. ** - Goes up by 4 levels for the remainder of a battle if health goes below 10%. ** - Increased starting rate of Evade by +15%. ** - Has a 100% resistance to Instant Death status/effect, or being incapacitated within a single hit or attack, and will survive with 1 Health under such circumstances. ** - Accuracy is increased to 90% if battles take place in a night setting, or if Dark-type attacks are used. ** - Lowers the chance of critical hits being delivered by -5%, and increases the chance of delivering critical hits by +5%. ** - Allows Mori access to Traits and Attacks that other allies have, at their wish of such. Trivia *Mori is believed to have been the cause of the Day of Reckoning in the doomed timeline, due to his creation of the Pet Revival Center, causing a spread of necromancy which eroded the protective cluster around the planet created by Chronos, allowing for outer gods to enter and attack. *Mori's nickname "Muerte" is loosely based off of the story Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story, a story of which they has a minor role in. *Mori has been confirmed for being an asexual person. **This is apparently different in alternate timelines, as they have a biological child in another timeline. See Also *Hunny - Bizarro Universe Counterpart *Tama - Doublizarro Universe Counterpart Gallery (Unless credited otherwise, art present is made by the character's owner.) Alpha/Beta Mori Mori_Figure.png|An up-to-date image that shows most of their body, by Kittimitti Catamori.png|A bust of Mori, by LAT. AM Symbol Mini.png|A small depiction of Mori's Symbol. Mori Eye.png|It is an eye. Demoralic Eye.png|Rendering of Demoralic's eye. Mori_Redesign_Sketch.png|A practice sketch of Mori, which is somewhat inaccurate now. there are ponies on this wiki .png|merry chrimbus (by Avis) Cat Moreen.jpg|A sketch of Mori with cat ears, based upon two previous images. By FITH Demoralicat.png|A demonic iteration of Mori, by LAT. Sigma Mori Ludusbound AM.png|Sigma Mori in Ludusbound depiction. Symbolic Mori.png|Sigma Mori in Symbolic form. The hair is different in SFANB because reasons. God Tier Mori.png|Sigma Mori as the Prince of Doom, in Symbolic form. Mori Head (SFANB).png|Sigma Mori, having grown slightly longer hair. (Credits to LAT and ZX) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Gridmasks Category:Females Category:Nonbinary